A primary goal in the design of automotive vehicle interiors is to achieve a comfortable and safe seating position for vehicle occupants in which the occupants may have a wide range of body sizes and types. Many different types of adjustable seat mechanisms are available, and seats in which translation motion and seat back tilt is powered by electric motors are common. Also, the use of memory seat modules in which multiple preset positions are stored in memory such that a single press of a button will adjust a seat and seat back according to the preset data is common. These adjustments focus on the driver and driver preferences to set seat position such as the seat height, forward/rear position, seat bottom angle, and seat back angle. Typically, limited space is available in the passenger compartments of most vehicles, and particularly in the rear seating rows.